


Dance Experts

by terryreviews



Series: Hatter and Hare [2]
Category: Alice's Adventures in Wonderland & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 04:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17759942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terryreviews/pseuds/terryreviews
Summary: Hatter and Hare have many, varied, interests and are usually the go-to guys whenever a problem arises. But what about when they want to learn the skill? Like dancing? They have to start somewhere so why not dance with each other?





	Dance Experts

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a specific show "Adventures in Wonderland" from the 90s that aired on the Disney channel and that show's version of Hatter and Hare. Of whom, I am fond of. Reference pic included.

  

 

 

 

“How are we going to practice dancing, when we don't have dance partners?” Hare looked down at the mat with carefully drawn, numbered, footsteps. Ears drooped at the prospect that they wouldn't get to learn any of it. “Sure, we could practice on our own, but we'd look silly dancing with air.”

 

Hatter pondered, “we could use the mannequin in my attic. But there's only one and she's got two left feet.”

 

Hare tilted his head, “must be hard to go shoe shopping.”

 

Rolling his eyes, Hatter said, “Nooo, I mean she can't dance. She doesn't even _have_ feet.” Despairing, he put his hands on his hips and continued to look down at the mat.

 

After a moment, he saw, from the corner of his eyes, Hare perk up.

 

“What if...” Hare paused, “what if _we_ were each other's partners?”

 

Hatter's eyes widened and with a big smile he clapped Hare's shoulder, “Hare, you're a genius!”

 

Hatter lept onto the mat, “oh Hare, could you prop the book up so we can see the illustrations?”

 

With a nod, Hare went to the table and, using several tea pots and cups, propped the book up. The illustrations included couples, hand placements, and a mini diagram of each set of steps that mimicked the larger one they were to step on.

 

“Now,” Hatter said, eyeing up the drawings, “what do we do?”

 

Hare's eyes lingered on the partners on the page as well. Did the artist _have_ to draw them looking so lovingly at each other?

 

“...in front of me.”

 

“hm?”

 

“You're suppose to stand in front of me,” Hatter gestured to the picture and then the second pair of steps.

 

Why, after so many times being close to Hatter, goofing around, staying up all night together, why after all of that did Hare's heart race, his throat tighten, as he slowly made his way to position?

 

Hatter went about placing their hands, _his_ heart clearly not beating a mile a minute thought Hare, and nearly jumped when the pressure of Hatter's hand came to rest on his hip.

 

“So I put my hand here, and,” he scrambled to take Hare's other hand, “we hold these hands like this. You put _that_ ,” he nodded with his head, “hand on my shoulder.”

 

If Hatter noticed the slight tremble in the hand Hare placed on his shoulder, he said nothing. If Hare noticed the extra pink in Hatter's cheeks as they pressed closer, the warmth of their bodies seeping through the fabric of their clothes, he said nothing.

 

“Door Mouse? Could you put on the ballroom music?”

 

“No problem!”

 

Gentle, slow, instrumental music with a robust strings section filled the air from Door Mouse's tea pot and Hatter gave a light tug to Hare's hip.

 

“Righty roo, I'm meant to _lead_ the dance by,” he squinted at the book, “ _pulling you along via the hip_. And you're meant to follow the movements so that it becomes a _smooth, flowing motion that has both parties moving as one_ ,” he read and then, he fully turned his attention back to his friend, “ready?”

 

“Always.”

 

They began. Alternating between watching their feet (which were sore after five minutes as they stepped on one another), and checking the pictures in the book, they started getting the hang of it.

 

“Hare,” Hatter sputtered and pulled away, “your ears keep hitting me in the face,” darting his tongue in and out trying to get the fur out of his mouth.

 

“I'm so sorry!”

 

“Don't be,” Hatter waved him off, “they're so soft. Using a new shampoo?”

 

“You noticed?” Hare tried to keep the excitement and bashfulness out of his voice.

 

“Indeedy doo, they're softer and shinier.”

 

“Awe, thanks Hatter.”

 

“You're welcome.”

 

A quiet descended upon them, their eyes met and was it Hare's imagination or was Hatter getting closer?

 

The screech of the record player's needle made them both jump and pull away from each other.

 

“Sorry about that. I accidentally bumped into the player when I went to pick up my piece of cheese,” Door Mouse called out.

 

“Don't worry Door Mouse, I think,” Hatter paused with a cough, “we're ready for a tea break.”

 

“Yes,” Hare sighed, relief and regret washing over him in one go as he and Hatter sat at the table. Apart.

 

Hare took his cup and as he brought the cup to his mouth said, “you're pretty light on your feet when we stopped stepping on each other.”

 

Hatter blinked before smiling, expression going...Hare couldn't quite place it but Hatter was smiling, “and you're pretty light in general.”

 

“Thank you, Hatter.”

 

Tilting his cup in a salute, Hatter replied, “thank you, Hare.”

 

 

 


End file.
